


Impulse

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Cheating, Comfort, Drinking, F/M, Frot, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How odd that doing all the things she never did was making her feel better than having all the things she’d thought she always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

The clank of her fourth shot glass hitting the counter was lost among the chatter around her. Jade irises lifted slowly as Sakura wiped her arm across her mouth to pick up any stray droplets – something she never did.

“I never do this,” she muttered, a warm flush on her cheeks that was a mix of drinking and embarrassment as she looked to the bartender as if he were judging her.

“Yeah sweetheart,” he sighed, “you’ve told me that eight times in the last fifteen minutes.”

A perfectly manicured nail traced the rim of her glass as Sakura’s lips tightened. “Well,” she huffed, hunching forward a bit, “I don’t.” She tapped her glass, making sure her gaze slid off to the side so she wouldn’t have to look him in the eye. “Another,” she chewed on her lip slightly, “please.”

“On me.”

The deep voice drew Sakura’s attention as a man with a too-crisp shirt and too-high cheekbones took the empty seat beside her. She rolled her eyes. “No, thanks,” Sakura sent the bartender off with a finger and he put the glass he had been cleaning away to get her drink.

“Oh c’mon,” the man next to her pressed, “just let me-“ 

“No. Thanks.” Sakura nodded her head as her drink was set in front of her, and in less than a breath she had let her head fall back as it burned down her throat.

“But a pretty lady like you all by her-“

“Are you deaf?” she snapped, slamming her glass back down. “Maybe I’m not being clear enough: Not interested.” She pursed her lips with her next words – hesitation – then, “I’m taken,” tumbled out of her mouth.

Beady eyes flickered down to her fingers still wrapped around her finished drink.  “I don’t see a ring.”

Oh. This guy had just landed himself in dangerous territory. Sakura’s grip tightened on her glass, enough for it to make a sound that caused alarm to skitter across the guy’s face as anger filled her own.  “You’ve got three seconds before my fist smashes into your nose.”

The man made a face at the idea of a woman threatening to _punch_ him before standing from his seat, muttering “bitch” under his breath as he walked away.

Sakura let a heavy exhale bleed out of her as her grip loosened, gaze lowering to her naked hand. The whole reason she was even here flooded through her, washing her fury out with dejection and misery.

That guy hadn’t been the first douchebag to approach her that night but he had been the hardest to deter…except for maybe the one who had been watching her since the minute she sat down. Her eyes darted to their corners, settling on a young man with wild blond hair and incredibly blue eyes – talking to another woman.

Sakura’s jaw tightened and she looked away just as quickly as she had found him. He had been staring at her for a good ten minutes or so and now he was just up and chatting it up with some other girl who seemed to think every little thing the moron said was absolutely hilarious.

Sakura felt unrighteous jealousy flare up in her chest, selfishly feeling that the attention she deserved had been stolen from her, that he had forgotten her, just like all the stupid pigs that went by the name “men.” Never mind that she had been shoving away anyone who tried to give her attention all night, but the fact that this one hadn’t said a word to her both annoyed and piqued her curiosity. But now she had apparently become so boring he had to find interest in someone else. “Idiot,” she breathed, and a moment later another glass was set in front of her.

Sakura downed it as she had all the rest, just as something moved in her peripheral and she slapped the glass back down, ready to bitch out whatever loser had taken the unoffered seat now when she startled to find it was the blond man she had just been complaining about, as if her mental ranting had summoned him.

He was slouched in his seat, sitting backwards with his elbows resting on the bar counter as a beer hung loosely from his fingers. He smiled at her, and the brightness of it nearly made her squint – or that could be the throbbing headache she was beginning to feel at the base of her head. “Hiya!” the man waved his hand with the beer in it cheerily.

Sakura’s mouth fell open stupidly. Suddenly she had no idea what to do or how to feel. She didn’t really want him bothering her, but she got upset when his attention was elsewhere, and if she didn’t oblige him then he was probably going to leave.

Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek a bit in thought before crossing her arms over the counter, green eyes narrowing slightly. “What do you want?”

The man tapped the corner of his stretched lips, “Make you smile.”

A slender pink brow arched upward as Sakura stared at him, thrown off by the astonishingly blunt and honest statement. There had been no pause or thought before he spoke, and she was a little buzzed but even being so Sakura could see that he was completely serious.

He must have seen the confusion on her face, because the blond shrugged and sipped his beer, “You just seem really sad over here is all.”

“Is that it,” Sakura replied dryly, “you’re going to tell me how lonely I look and offer to buy my drink?”

“Pff, why the hell would I do that?” A snort and a deep laugh, “Can barely afford my own, I’m probably more broke than you.”

For the second time, his bluntness left her dumbfounded, but after she processed what he’d said Sakura couldn’t help the little amused smile her lips curved into. This guy wasn’t showing very gentlemanly behavior, but based on his worn flannel shirt, ragged jeans, scars and stubble marring his face and jaw, she supposed “gentlemen” was the last thing she should be expecting from him.

“Aha,” he pointed at her smile, grinning, “mission accomplished.” His finger curled back around the neck of his bottle, and the man tapped it lightly against his own chest, “Name’s Naruto.”

Sakura snagged her bottom lip with her teeth, considering. She still wasn’t sure she wanted him around her, but he had been the first person to make her smile all night. Hell, he’d been the first person to make her smile in days. She sighed quietly, giving in, “Sakura.”

“Sakura…” he repeated it as if it were something he were given to taste, and after a moment, he chuckled and lifted one leg, resting his ankle on his opposite knee as he leaned back further on the counter. “So why so down, Sakura?”

 

The woman frowned and touched her hand again, then began twisting her fingers, like she wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. “I’m…” It was really none of his business, but his personality was so goddamn bright and open that Sakura found herself trusting him, drawn to him, so very easily, and she had to wonder if her caution was being beaten down by him or the drinking – maybe both. “Separating,” she finished.

“From what?”

Sakura’s palm smacked against her forehead. Really? Was he that dense? “My husband.”

“Oh! Oh, shit,” his eyes brightened with understanding before he frowned, “Divorce, huh?” Then just as quickly, his lips quirked up again, the mouth of his beer touching them lightly, “The screwing you get for the screwing you got.”

Sakura’s hand fell over her nose and mouth, smothering her snort. “I suppose.”

“Man, that sucks,” Naruto shrugged one shoulder and let his head fall back, blue eyes flicking to their corners to look at her. “Can’t imagine why any guy’d wanna let you go though.”

“It’s more of a mutual decision.” Another soft sigh and she dropped her hand, jade irises rising to meet his smiling ones with her own, “And you don’t even know me.”

“What do I need to know beyond that you nearly bashed that guy’s face in?” He grinned and gestured to the other end of the bar, where the douche who had sat by Sakura earlier was trying his luck with another girl. Naruto turned back to her, “Pretty, too.”

A bit of warmth crept into Sakura’s cheeks, and she knew this time it wasn’t from the alcohol. “Flattery’s not getting you anywhere.”

“Worth a shot,” Naruto rolled his shoulders, chuckling,

Sakura shook her head with a short laugh before startling when Naruto suddenly sprang up from his slouched position. The slow piano and guitar-chord build-up of _Don’t Stop Believin’_ had begun flowing through the bar.  “Aw shit, I love this song!” he hollered, pumping a fist in the air. She flinched when he spun to her in his seat, flattening his palm on the counter as his other hand shot up, droplets of beer spilling over the lip of his bottle. “JUST A CITY BOOOY! BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROOOIIIIIT! HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' A-NY-WHEEEEERRRREEE!"

His enthusiasm attracted the attention of other patrons, and it wasn’t long before several of them had joined in with his ridiculous attempt at singing. Sakura rubbed her upper arm, smiling, but not quite sure if she was more mortified or amused when Naruto suddenly nudged her, “C’mon you go! You know the words!”

“No,” she shook her head, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear that had come loose from her bun.  

“Are you shittin me? Everyone knows them! C’mon!”

Sakura hushed him, cheeks on fire. “Keep your voice down, you’re acting like an idiot!”

“Acting?” Laughter rumbled in smooth vibrations from his chest, making her skin prickle, the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. Or maybe that was because he had just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her in, encouraging her. “STREEETLIGHT! PEEOPLEE! LIVIN’ JUST TO FIND E-MO-TIONN!”

Sakura’s head fell into her hand, her “oh my god” drowned out by the whole bar’s and Naruto’s bellowing.

 “HIIDIN! SOME-WHERE IN THE _NIIGGHHTT_!”

 

* * *

 

The hours ticked on after the rather embarrassing (at least for Sakura) drunken cover of the Journey ballad, and within those minutes Naruto and Sakura laid out the lines and threads that wove the stories of their lives.

Sakura told him things she had only ever told her husband: the bullying about her five-finger forehead when she was little, the pressures her parents had ingrained in her to go to medical school, how she had once given her boyfriend a bloody lip and broken nose after catching him with another girl. The only difference was where her husband had always shrugged off her chattering with a stone face or a noncommittal sound of acknowledgement, Naruto listened to her like he was being told the most fascinating story in the known world. He gave her his sympathies and made painfully goofy jokes to try and cheer her up, his eyes remained on her with full attention and recognition and Sakura had never felt more important.

When she got tired of her own ramblings, Sakura urged him to tell her about himself, and she smirked when that seemed to fluster him a bit. He scratched at his head all sheepish smiles as she learned that he was a construction worker, that he had dropped out of school in 10th grade after his parents died but had gotten his GED. She learned that the odd whisker-scars on his face were from an accident on the job, his absolute favorite color was orange and he was as simple as a simple guy could get.

It wasn’t long before he had run out of things to say and by that time the bar had mellowed out and the music had been turned low and Sakura could hardly believe that she had only met this man a few hours ago when now it felt like she had known him her whole life. She was in awe at how genuine he was, how some of the things that came out of his mouth were so stupid and naïve but somehow only seemed to add to the charm of his personality. He was nearly the exact opposite of her husband, of what she was used to and what she had always thought to find attractive but this man, Naruto, God, he was just so _refreshing_.

Conversation had trickled down to a comfortable silence, and Sakura wasn’t the least bit surprised when Naruto was the one to break it, “So I’m guessin’ first base is off limits til’ the second date.” He let a grin stretch across his face to let her know he was teasing…kinda.

Sakura smacked him across his shoulder. “I’d have to agree to a first date, first,” she responded, but her voice was light and playful. “And rejection is still a very viable option.”

“Not if I reject your rejection,” Naruto gave her a cheeky grin.

Sakura laughed and shook her head for what felt like the thousandth time that night, amazed at how every sentence that came out of his mouth was more ridiculous than the last. He made her feel silly, like nothing in life was worth the stress she was constantly pressured under, and she was surprised to find that type of thinking was exactly what she needed right now.

“Gotta piss.”

And of course with two words, whatever appeal Naruto had built up with his last statement was shattered as Sakura snorted and wrinkled her nose, “Charming.” His sheepish smile was returned with one of her own as she watched him set his beer down with the two empty ones he’d already drunk and squeaked off the chair, the pound of his boots echoing in her ears.

Not two minutes after Naruto’s departure, Sakura’s purse began vibrating against the countertop. Her hand dipped inside and the smile on her lips dimmed when she read the name blinking on the small screen. Her thumb smoothed over the green ‘talk’ button before smashing down on it. “What?” she snipped.

“It’s two in the morning, are you coming home?”

His voice, which for so long in her short lifetime had warmed like honey through her veins, that she would have done nearly anything to have its attention on her, was now simply irritating, like a mosquito buzzing against her ear that she constantly had to bat away. “Pretty soon where I am at two in the morning isn’t going to be any concern of yours.” Her fingers turned a full shot glass in half-circles, lids lowering over green eyes. “Maybe you should start putting that into practice.”

There was a pause, and she could see him so clearly: in bed, annoyed, fingers caging his forehead. “Don’t be difficult, Sakura. You’re acting like this is all on me.”

Sakura bit her lip. “Acting,” she repeated lowly, caught between a question and an accusation.

She hung up.

Bubbly, amused, and free would have been the perfect words to describe her five minutes ago, and with that one phone call her mood had soured as badly as it was when she first came into the bar. Her nails tapped in thought for a moment on the counter, but Sakura already knew she would swing back her last shot and slide off of her seat, heels clicking along the path Naruto had taken.

* * *

 

She threw open the door to the men’s bathroom just as Naruto was coming out of a stall, wiping his hands on his jeans. His eyes caught hers as she made a beeline towards him, her slight glare up at him softened by the fact that her forehead only reached the level of his eyes. He was confused by her sudden appearance and anxious because of her silence but chuckled nervously despite it, “Uh…you miss me that much?”

Sakura’s response was to grab two fistfuls of his shirt and spring on her toes so her heels popped out of her shoes. Her mouth crushed against his as she threw her weight on him, and Naruto was wide-eyed as the force made him stumble backwards, hands slipping on the smooth stall walls for purchase.

Sakura was not like this. She didn’t go to seedy bars. She didn’t drink if it wasn’t a special occasion. She didn’t share every intimate thing about herself with a man who wasn’t her husband. Especially if that man was an idiot, she wasn’t attracted to idiots, and she didn’t _throw_ herself at idiots in smelly bar bathrooms.

How odd that doing all the things she never did was making her feel better than having all the things she’d thought she always wanted.

Her cheeks were pink as her hand fumbled behind him, throwing the toilet seat down and shoving him down on it before she made a seat for herself on his lap. Her fingers clenched in blond spikes, surprised by how soft they were as her lips slid off his and began moving over his jaw. The stubble that scratched against the sensitive pink skin of her mouth thrilled her, as her husband’s had always been kept shaven smooth. Naruto was so much that she had never realized she craved for – rude and rugged with far too much honesty in his eyes.

Even though his mouth was moving over hers, Sakura could tell he was still confused by what was going on, if the way his eyes kept darting around and hands kept pushing at her were any indication. Mercifully, she pulled back, breathless on his cheek, “What? What is it?”

“N-nothin’, I just – shit,” Naruto licked his lips, gaze flickering over her shoulder, at the open stall door, their heated reflection in the mirror over the sinks. He could feel the warmth of her cheek at the corner of his mouth, smell the alcohol in the air their mingling breaths created. Naruto swallowed and lowered one hand, gripping her hip firmly. “I don’t wanna take advantage,” he confessed quietly.

Sakura actually guffawed with the amount of force her laughter ripped out of her. Naruto was either an absolute master at manipulating a girl’s emotions, or just so fucking big-hearted and sweet that Sakura almost felt guilty for what she was doing here.

Almost.

She was a bit tipsy but nothing was influencing her judgment more than her own desires and the feel of Naruto’s body heating up beneath hers. The only thing she understood was that if she did not have more, she would never forgive herself. Her fingers flew down and worked at Naruto’s belt, whipping it out of the buckle and the loops as she threw it to the tiled floor. “And who said you’re the one taking advantage?” rushed out of her in one breath.

Naruto grunted as she jerked at his jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper to free a suffocating erection swelling in blue boxer-briefs. “Okay, okay,” he hissed between his teeth as her palm pressed over the bulge, “I’ll do this, but _only_ if you promise me a date!”

Sakura paused. She shifted back a little, enough that she could stare at him and saw his heart bared open in the brilliant blue of his eyes. “Jesus,” she whispered, and her head fell against his shoulder in a fit of giggles, “you’re like a girl!”

Naruto’s face reddened as that statement, meaning to or not, sank its teeth into his pride. Suddenly his mouth was at her ear, open and warm. Callous hands slid up the creamy flesh of her thighs, and Sakura could feel the pulse of his thumbs and the ridges of his fingertips catch along her skin before eager fingers slipped beneath her skirt and grabbed at her backside.  She gasped when Naruto roughly jerked her forward, so the pounding heat between her legs rubbed over the hardness she had caused. “Definitely _not_ a girl,” he husked.

Sakura bit her lip as pleasure shuddered through her, and then she laughed softly, rubbing a flushed cheek against the silk of Naruto’s hair. “Sorry,” she breathed, “was I supposed to feel something?” Another sharp gasp cut down her throat as her taunting caused Naruto to ground himself against her, and Sakura was embarrassed to already feel the cotton of her panties wet from her own arousal.

Naruto’s breath seared in the curl of Sakura’s neck, and her shoe slipped off when her toes curled because of it. Their rhythm was messy and uncoordinated – two words Sakura would have never used to describe anything about herself – but it was enough to make her chest and thighs burn with want for more, this sensation of being smothered by Naruto’s heated skin.

His hips continued to roll upward as one of Naruto’s hand snaked under her shirt, his cock stroking and teasing Sakura through the damp line she had made as his fingers traced her breast before pinching and pulling at a sensitive pink nipple.

She was panting and rocking into him desperately, toes curling and uncurling as her fingers twisted in his hair, hurting him, but any complaints he had came out as strong, satisfied groans. Naruto was whispering to her – encouragements, appreciations, her name – he was circling her hips and massaging her need and treating her like she was the only thing that could possibly ever matter. He breathed in the flowery scent of her as if it were his oxygen and clung to her like he didn’t want to let go until the days ran into each other. His mouth seared kisses into her skin and his stubble burned after them as he learned the hollows, curves, and the lines of her body. The amount of effort Naruto was putting into pleasuring her overwhelmed Sakura, not used to so much undivided attention as Naruto simply seeped into her bones: warm, full, and heartfelt.

She was heavy with hot-running blood when he crushed his mouth against hers; brutally grinding her down on his lap and Sakura swore she could hear his booming heartbeats between her own. And then her thighs were quivering and teeth had sunk into the meat of her shoulder and she felt the deep vibrations of Naruto’s chuckling as her head fell back, the hot pulses of her climax making her sigh as she rode it out over his still-hard length.

Sakura’s fingers curled into Naruto’s hair as she leaned forward, rubbing her body over his in an effort to give just as good as she had gotten. The grind of her bottom over him and her teeth biting at his lips were apparently more than enough as Naruto’s blunt nails cut into her skin with a shaky breath.

It had always been important to Sakura that she feel needed, useful, and nobody had ever done that better than Naruto did right then.

She loved the way he arched his neck and exhaled and then opened his eyes as though he wasn’t quite sure where he was or how he had got there. She loved knowing she had done that to him.

Warm palms slid to Sakura’s waist, resting there lightly as they breathed out the fading heat of sex. Her heart was still pounding furiously with the beat of her blood, but she felt relaxed leaning there against him in comfortable silence. Sakura wiped her nose on his shoulder and sighed as she realized that, as much as she didn’t want to, she should get going, before her purse got stolen at the bar counter and before her husband got even more annoyed than he already was. She waited for the guilt to bubble up in her stomach – she was still technically married – but it never did, and she let her hands smooth over the flannel on Naruto’s back, fingers twisting the material as she hugged him. “Thank you,” she sighed, “for not asking about him.”

“Heh,” Naruto licked his lips, “why would I wanna talk about him?” His arms encircled her as well, one curling strongly at the nape of her neck. “You’re the one I like.”

Sakura snorted, a smile ghosting over her lips as her words were smothered by his shoulder. “I like you, too.”

“How _much_ do you like me?”

“Don’t push it.”

Naruto chuckled and leaned back, cheeks still flushed from exertion as he flashed her a white grin. “You’re not just usin’ me for my dick are you?” I know it’s pretty fantastic.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled out the pen that was keeping her bun in place, pink strands falling like silk over her shoulders. “Stop talking before I regret this.” She tugged at one of his arms and flipped it over to expose the smooth underside, then pulled the cap of the pen off with her teeth and jotted her number across tan skin. When she finished, she capped her pen and admired her work. “You’re lucky,” she said, tucking the pen behind her ear, “the only one to get to first base before even getting a date.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Naruto gestured his hands wildly over both of them, “this was at _least_ second and a half.”

Sakura laughed and wrapped one arm around him, pulling him close as she shook her head. “Shut up.”


End file.
